


Something Cosmic

by Miya_Morana



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: When things calm down, Alex and Michael go on a proper date.





	Something Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts).



> These two are KILLING ME. They deserve all of the happiness.

Guerin is… No, not Guerin, Alex admonishes himself. _Michael_. Michael is waiting for him by the car, leaning against it in a very cowboy posture, thumbs in the belt loops of his pants. He seems relaxed, but the way he quickly licks his bottom lip as he looks at Alex betrays his nerves. Alex smiles softly, pushing down his own nerves knotting his throat.

“You look nice,” he says, approaching the car, and the man. 

Michael straightens up, and the light from the setting sun catches in his wild brown curls as he tries to smooth over the elegant black button-down shirt he’s wearing. It looks new, and so does the pair of dark jeans underneath, unlike the ratty old boots on his feet.

“Thanks. I, um… you look great too,” Michael replies, gesturing vaguely in Alex’s direction before rubbing the back of his neck. “Damn it,” he huffs, amused. “Why am I feeling like a teenager on his first date?”

Alex tries not to smile too much, because he doesn’t want to make fun of Michael. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve spent all afternoon deciding on what I was going to wear, and I don’t exactly have the most varied wardrobe ever.”

“Good to know we’re both stupid,” Michael smiles, and it sends butterflies to Alex’ stomach. 

Michael reaches out, puts a hand on the back of Alex’ neck and pulls him into a kiss. His lips are warm and confident, skilled in a way that makes Alex’ legs feel weak, something he’d be worried about if not for how he can just lean against Michael’s body. There’s a heat between them that has nothing to do with the desert air, and Alex is almost tempted to forget their plans and just drag Michael back into his house. Almost.

What had Michael called their connection, again? Something cosmic. Yes. Even ignoring all the alien stuffs, it was the perfect word.

“You need to stop kissing me like this or we’re never gonna get anywhere,” Alex breathes against Michael’s mouth.

“Oh, _I_ need to stop kissing you?” Michael replies, and there it is again, that beautiful, slightly sideways smile, head cocked to the side. “Then you need to stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Alex asks. _Like you’re the most breathtaking person I’ve ever met? Never._

“Like you _want_ me to kiss you.”

“You got me there,” Alex smiles, leaning in for another kiss. They’re already ten years late for their first teenage date, ten more minutes won’t be the end of the world.

***

They make it to the restaurant just in time to stop them giving their table away to another couple. The waiter sneers at them, and sneers again when he notices Michael’s old, dusty cowboy boots, but he leads them to their table, and honestly Michael’s been sneered at for less in the past. He can’t bring himself to care much about _that_.

There are eyes on them as the take their seats. He can feel them. Michael feels slightly out of place, in his new clothes and the bright lights of the restaurant. He’s aware there are much more expensive, high-end places, but the Crashdown is probably the fanciest place he’s ever been to, and that’s saying a lot. He’d wanted to take Alex somewhere nice though, so here they were.

Michael vaguely recognize a few faces. Clients, a couple of girls he’d met at a bar, the clerk from his usual grocery store… He resists the urge to hide behind his menu, instead looks at Alex, who’s carefully turning the pages of his. Alex, who publicly came out when he was fifteen, in spite of knowing how his father would react. Alex, who kept his head held high in spite of all the whisperings and eventual bullying of half their school. Alex, who offered his own refuge to a boy he barely knew, just because Michael needed it. Who found the strength to break the hold his father had on him. Who stood up to Michael and _demanded_ Michael gave this, gave _them_ a chance, even though he knew what Michael was.

 _I’m such a goner,_ he thinks, shaking his head with a smile. 

Alex’ left hand is just resting on the table, and Michael reaches out, puts his on top. Alex looks up, clearly surprised. He must see something on Michael’s face though, catch a glimpse of what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling, because he does that thing where he’s biting the inside of his cheeks, trying not to grin. They entangle their fingers, right there on the table, for the whole world to see. 

The waiter comes back to take their order, and Michael just goes for whatever Alex is having, as he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off Alex long enough to look at the menu anyway. They talk, they laugh, they eat. The world fades away, just for a while.

Alex protests when Michael intercepts the bill, insisting for them to split it instead.

“Next time, definitely,” Michael replies, trying not to stare at the amount on the paper slip too much. He knew this night was going to mean eating plain, cheap pasta for the rest of the month. “But I said I was inviting you tonight, so I am. After all the crap I’ve made you go through, I owe you that, at the very least.”

“I chose to involve myself in your crap, remember?” Alex huffs, but he gently squeezes Michael’s hand, and stops arguing.

“I know,” Michael smiles, “and I’m glad you did.”

Alex winces slightly as they get up. He doesn’t have his crutch, even though he usually uses it in the evenings more often than not. Michael bites his lower lip, glances down at his left hand, the one that got broken, the one he almost never lets people touch. He grabs Alex’s right hand with it, lets the other man lean on him for support, just a little. To everyone else, it probably just looks like they’re holding hands.

They share a smile.

“Do you feel like walking a little bit,” Michael asks nervously as they leave the restaurant, “or would you rather we just get back to the car?”

“I can walk,” Alex replies, sounding slightly annoyed. A sigh. “I’d rather not walk all the way back home, but I’m fine,” he adds, a bit more softly.

“It’s not far,” Michael promesses.

“What’s not far?”

But Michael just smiles and tugs Alex towards their left.

***

“I had no idea there was a park here,” Alex says, looking at the green space surrounded by a tall metal fence.

The gates are closed shut, off course. Michael takes a quick glance to make sure no one else is around, then raises his free hand towards the lock. He focuses on the mechanism, trying not to break it. It’s more precise work than he’s used to using his powers for, but after a couple of seconds there’s a clicking sound, and the gate swings open.

“This is trespassing,” Alex comments, sounding a bit serious. “You are such a bad influence.”

Michael grins as Alex is the first one entering the park. He flicks his hand and the gate slams shut behind them. 

“My first foster family lived around here,” he explains as they follow the path between the sparse trees and towards the playground. “They took me here on the first day. I remember I spent all afternoon running around frantically, looking at all the other kids. Hoping to find them.”

They’ve reached a set of swings which look way too small to take either of their weight.

“Max and Isobel?” Alex asks, making towards a timber seesaw that didn’t use to be there a few years ago. Michael nods. “What happened to that foster family?”

“I don’t really remember,” Michael sighs, sitting down on one end of the seesaw with Alex. “I was weird as a kid, that much I know. Difficult, too. I didn’t talk, I didn’t really understand what was happening around me. Maybe I did something that freaked them out. Less than a week later I was back at the home.”

Alex rubs his thumb over the back of his hand, and it feels strangely comforting.

“This was the first place where I’d seen other kids my age, so the next time they placed me I ran away and made my way back here. Over, and over, and over again. Even though I knew they wouldn’t be here. They never were.” The Evans lived on the other side of the town.

“It must have been so lonely,” Alex comments, leaning against his shoulder.

Michael doesn’t answer that. He’s not sure he can without sounding utterly pathetic. They sit in silence for a bit.

“Anyways, even after I found them again, I kept coming back here. It felt like a safe place, especially when Hank had been drinking too much. I slept up there more times than I could count.” He points towards the platform at the top of the slide. “Just looking at the stars, hoping.”

“Kyle’s dad had built a treehouse in their garden,” Alex starts after a beat. “We used to spend so much time up there. I remember lying on the wooden planks, looking up at the stars, too. I remember one summer night. I was 12, and Kyle was lying next to me, talking about Star Wars because we had just watched Attack of the Clones. He was going on and on about Natalie Portman, and here I was, thinking about Obi-Wan. That’s when I realised I was gay for the first time.”

“Obi-Wan was your first crush?” Michael huffs.

“What can I say, apparently I have a thing for men from outer space who can move things with their mind,” Alex grins, and Michael just shakes his head, refusing to laugh at that. Alex sighs, his tone going back to melancholy. “Even though Kyle was literally right next to me, I felt very much alone right then. As I stared at the night sky I thought: the universe is such a big, beautiful thing, there has to be a place for me in it, somewhere.”

That’s a thought Michael has had too. Something to hold on to during the worst of things. He looks away from the stars and at Alex’s moonlit face, leans towards it. Alex turns slightly to face him and their lips meet. It’s a soft kiss, full of words they don’t need to pronounce and shared feelings. 

Michael has an idea as they both turn a little more on the seesaw so they actually face each other. He wraps an arm around Alex’s waist, and puts his other hand on the wooden log they’re sitting on. Slowly, the seesaw starts to rise, as of someone heavy was settling their weight on the other end. Their feet leave the ground, and Alex breaks the kiss to look around, obviously delighted. He looks back at Michael, grinning.

“You are amazing.”

“What can I say, kissing you makes me want to fly,” Michael smiles, leaning in for another kiss.

Alex rolls his eyes, but he’s still grinning, one of his hands playing with Michael’s curls. His lips part as soon as Michael touches them, and there’s a new heat in this kiss that makes Michael slightly dizzy. They stay like that for a long time, and when they part for breath Michael is surprised that it has already started.

Alex looks up at the meteor shower above their head. “I’d forgotten that was tonight,” he breathes, both arms still wrapped around Michael. “It’s beautiful.”

“It sure is,” Michael agrees, not looking away from Alex’s face one second.


End file.
